Blanka
Blanka is a character from the Street Fighter franchise. He appears in the 24th episode of Death Battle, Pikachu VS Blanka, where he fought Pokémon mascot Pikachu. Biography As a child, Blanka (real name James "Jimmy" Blanka) was a pale-skinned Brazilian boy, until a horrific plane-crashed left him the sole survivor, stranded in the Amazon. With all the predators living in the area and with no way of escaping, he was forced to camouflage himself day and night. After many years of this, his body absorbed so much chlorophyll, that his skin turned into a permanent green hue. Before being able to fight the predators himself, Blanka had to live off of Electric Eels as his primary food source. He eventually made it to civilization accidently, where he made a friend in Dan Hibiki. After making it to the city, he entered the 2nd World Warrior Tournament and discovered that he was one of the more agile combatants there, and even though he was not victorious, through it he managed to rediscover his mother and hometown. Death Battle Info Background *Height: 1.92 m / 6'3.5" *Weight: 98 kg / 217 Ibs *Real name: James "Jimmy" *Hobbies: Hunting, electrical work *Previously pale skinned *Friends with Dan & Sakura *Survived in Amazon for years Move Set *Amazon River Run *Rock Crusher *Electric Thunder *Beast Roll *Vertical Beast Roll *Backstep Beast Roll Super Moves Grand Shave Roll *Chargable spin attack Shout of Earth *Can electrify the ground or shoot a bolt straight up Lightning Cannonball *Electric spin attack Weaknesses *Preferably docile *Susceptible to cold *Never won a tournament *Only formal training came from Dan Hibiki (the worst Street Fighter character by far.) Feats *Grew up alone in the Amazon *Honed skills against predators *Found his long-lost family *Local hero *Represented Brazil in the second World Warrior tournament *Immune to most viruses Compared to Pikachu Blanka *Better Survival Skills *Resistant to Electric & Steel attacks *Longer Reach *Quick enough to keep up *Better Stamina & Strength *Has experience killing small animals *More lethal Pikachu *Inconsistent glass-cannon *Improper training *Too reliant on trainer commands *Resistant to electrical attacks *Much faster *Lower stamina & strength Ken VS Terry Blanka makes a cameo in Ken VS Terry, in which he watched Ken Masters fight Dan and Terry Bogard with his friend Sakura and Ken's student, Sean. This cameo extends to Deadpool VS Pinkie Pie. Gallery SFA3 Blanka.gif|Sprite used in DEATH BATTLE! Street Fighter - Blanka as seen in Street Fighter II.png|Blanka as seen in Street Fighter II Blanka Street Fighter 4.jpeg|Blanka as seen in Street Fighter IV Street Fighter - Blanka as seen on the Street Fighter IV Battle Combination Card.png|Blanka as seen on the Street Fighter IV Battle Combination Card Street Fighter - Blanka doing a Beast Roll as seen in the Street Fighter Comics.png|Blanka doing a Beast Roll as seen in the Street Fighter Comics Blanka.png 81388-5777997Fr.jpg|Trading Card of Blanka from the live action Street Fighter movie blanka file card.jpg|Blanka's File Card 2482046-1807278882-oOgbx.gif|Blanka reunited with his mother Trivia *Blanka is one of the few characters with his weaknesses listed before his feats, along with Lion-O. *Blanka currently remains the last Street Fighter characters to win a Death Battle. *Blanka made an appearance in Ken VS Terry Along with other Street Fighter characters, like Dan Hibiki, Sakura and Sean Matsuda References * Blanka on Wikipedia * Blanka on the Street Fighter Wiki * Blanka on the Capcom Database Category:Male Category:Combatants Category:Death Battle Victor Category:Street Fighter Characters Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Combatants with Professional Sprites Category:Capcom Combatants Category:Fighting Game Combatants Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Season 1 Combatants Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Mutant Category:Human